


Ever heard of the Horny Potion?

by KultaTurkki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 8th year, 8th year Draco Malfoy, 8th year harry potter, Cursing people to hell by: Draco, Drarry, Dud!con, Help with said painful boner, Hogwarts, Horny Potion, I couldn't resist, M/M, Painful boner, Porn with a bit of plot??, Prank gone bad, based on a prompt by: cottoncandyofterror, handjob, or good who knows, relationship starter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 09:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KultaTurkki/pseuds/KultaTurkki
Summary: Based on a prompt by: Cottoncandyofterror on Tumblr so I guess I can put the prompt itself hereEver heard of The Horny Potion? There once was a real epidemic during 8th year.A horrendous time…





	Ever heard of the Horny Potion?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Prompt about a horny potion](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/435520) by cottoncandyofterror. 



‘How could this have happened?’ Draco wondered as he laid on the bed he assumed was his own.

 

It really didn’t matter at the moment. He had opened his shirt and let the marble white skin out of the button-up he had been wearing. That thing was way too hot at his current state. Draco growled, looking down at the obvious tent in his pants. He threw his head back breathing heavily as he laid still. His usually well-kept hair was now a mess from him shoving his hand into it in frustration. This damn potion was getting out of hand! Someone; most likely Seamus or George, maybe both in the 8th year had come up with the genius idea of a Horny Potion. It had spread around like wild fire. First to get infected 8th year common room and then trickling down to the lower classes. Thank god the lower years had not been affected. Whoever had made it had the foresight at least protect the younger students.

Draco let out a sigh as he panted palming at his erection letting out a frustrated groan. The potion needed to be injested so everyone was hounding their goblets and food at every meal. Not letting anyone come even near them. Some had taken it as far as to take the food with them and eat it at their common rooms where no one could touch it or have a friend always watching it if they couldn’t. Now somehow the someone was always infected. Draco had watched his food and drinks like a hawk. Alas, someone had the brilliant idea of turning it into a hex also. Classically, to Draco’s luck, he was the victim of said cursed hex.

Maybe someone had purposefully shot it at him or just miss their real target, he didn’t know. Honestly, he didn’t care, he was so painfully hard. It wasn’t enough for whoever had made the potion to make people suffer from horrible boners or aching for maybe hours. The last nail in the coffin had been that you couldn’t relieve yourself someone else had to do it for you. It just didn’t help and the boner would persist. The best thing that offered was a little bit of friction that would allow you to take it right to the edge but never just the little bit that you needed. The potion would wear off in a couple of days if you didn’t get someone to help with it.

The potion was bad, but at least it had seen and increase in couples in Hogwarts, because of people offering their crushes help when they were in pain. Though it might have been the weirdest way to tell your crush you liked them, it still was nice to receive help from the constant edging that the people would go through when ever they tried to relief themselves. The potion’s victim would stay standing or wet for as long as the potion to wear off and ask for help. Draco wasn’t surprised why so many broke eventually. Draco let out a whimper as gave up on trying to relieve himself not wanting it to be anymore painful than it already was. He had no intention of asking anyone for help with his “little” problem. He didn’t need help with this kind of thing. Even after suffering for who knows how long, he was thinking of maybe asking for help. He shook his head slightly, wiping the sweat off his forehead and panting on the bed.

Letting his mind wonder. Draco’s mind wondered to Potter. Of course it traveled to that git. That stupid Gryffindor with his stupid hair and stupid glasses. Draco never liked those glasses Harry. The blonde had once seen him take them off after a rainy day playing Quidditch to clean them properly. Not that Draco had been staring at him, No way. He totally hadn’t spent most of the game staring at Potter’s muscles through the wet robe stuck to his arms and chest like glue, leaving nothing to the imagination. Or wondering what it would be like to kiss that tanned skin on his neck. What would he taste like?

 

Draco wanted to explore that body, maybe down a bit downward—NO! Draco had no interest in that idiot, but he had looked up from the ground. He had turned his head to not stare at Potter anymore and because of that had locked eyes just for a second with those emerald orbs. It had only been a second but those beautiful eyes had stolen Draco’s breath, leaving his knees weak. He had nearly fallen when one of his teammates had come to ask him what was wrong and why was he standing in the rain. Draco was usually the first one in the lockers to hog the warm water. He had brushed it off, running into the locker right after that.

Draco let out a breath as he opened his legs futher to try and relieve the tension on his groin that had been only increased with thinking of Potter. He let out a strangled sob as his mind continued it’s way. When Mcgonagall had told the 8th years that they would be mixed and matched into one single dorm because of the shape of the dorms after the war because there was no space for them in the tower’s. All had been well until she had told them that your housemate would be chosen by random so no house quarrels could come in the way of truly bonding in between the houses. That had sparked an out cry from people, but what can you do?

 

McGonagall was the Headmistress of the school. So there was really no arguing. It was as if the universe itself wanted to punish Draco for going to the Darkside. Of course he had gotten to share the room with Potter, that Weasley, even Longbottom of all people. He scoffed. That Weasley boy seemed to always be around Potter, he was not jealous about how easily he could be close to Potter to copy his homework or grab food from the other side of him to reach some food in middle of a meal.

Draco let out a frustrated sigh as he felt sweat traveling down his middle as he suffered on the bed. He had been so deep in his thoughts that he hadn’t noticed the shadow that came closer to him. He wasn’t even that aware of it when the voice spoke it just barely broke through the fuss in his head.

”Oh come on Malfoy! What are you doing in my bed?” Potter’s voice rang through the room like bells.

 

It hurt but sounded so soothing and at the same time. It was the perfect mix. Draco loved Potter’s voice but he would never say that though. He seemed to be alone. He didn’t bother turning his head as whimpered on the pressure on his cock. For some reason, Potter sounded even sexier than usual. He closed his eyes as his hands laid limply next to him. Not bothering to answer the stupid questions. Maybe Potter would just leave him to suffer before he broke down completely. No such luck, Potter was a Gryffindor after all, so he couldn’t just leave and let Draco’s suffering continues. Even though Draco would never admit it, he would be eternally grateful for that. He opened his eyes just in time to see Potter kneel next to him, closer than he they had ever been. They weren’t exactly enemies anymore, but they weren’t friend either. Damn it, Draco couldn’t handle it anymore. It hurt too much.

”Malfoy are you okay?” He heard Potter’s voice speak. He was genuinely worried for him. Normally, Draco would have scoffed and told Potter to kindly fuck off, but now… he needed Potter. He needed relief so bad!

 

”P-Potter please help! I got i-infected by a stupid potion and—” Draco was interrupted by his own desperate whimper as he saw Potter’s hand so close to his chest. It was no use, that stupid git wouldn’t understand.

”I’ll go get Madame Pom…” He said as he started to stand up. Draco didn’t let him finish that sentence, but instead yelled over him.

 

”NO! Please don’t!” He quickly grabbed his arm. He felt Potter’s cool skin under his hand, it felt heavenly on his heated skin. He let out a involuntary sigh of pleasure just from that feeling. Quickly biting his lip to keep other embarrassing noises down his throat. He looked at Potter as he continued.

”I only need…” He looked at Potter with pleading eyes. He couldn’t handle this for much longer. He needed release so badly.

 

”What do you need?” Potter asked. His voice husky as he looked down at the blond sweating and squirming under him. Draco gulped down as he tried to think of a way to tell him what he needed. Sadly, he words weren’t coming, and neither would he if he didn’t get Potter to understand! Only one came and that was maybe all he needed.

”Please…” He said quietly in the haze of aching pain, Potter’s cool hands, and the pleasure his body begged for. He grabbed Potter’s arm tighter, slowly with shaky movements started lowering it. Draco letting the fingers trace the skin of his stomach. Potter was so confused by what Draco was doing. Only letting out a awkward noise. Still, Draco persisted moving the hand downward.

”Please…” he said as he guided Potter’s hand to his pants. He could feel Potter’s soothing hand take some sort of initiative and lift Draco’s pants. Letting those wonderfully long and slender fingers caress his pubic hair as they maybe their way down his pants. He could feel how close those they were. He arched his back as he felt Potters hand engulf his dick. The coolness of Potter’s hand was such a welcome feeling against his burning cock that Draco could only gasp.

 

”Oh Merlin!” Escaped his lips at the feeling of Potter’s hands jerk him a couple of times. That was the only thing he had needed it seemed. He let out a loud moan as Potter’s other hand slid to his back and lifted him as Draco came. Violently. Shuddering and twitching as ropes of cum kept shooting out of his cock. He sighed in pleasure as he felt Potter go to his neck, leaving a trail of kisses up from there to his ear.

”Thank you.” His voice was a little hoarse feeling spent as he came down from the orgasm high, he panted and looked at Potter. Basking in the after glow. All good things must come to an end, so did this. The quilt rolled in as Draco’s eyes started to water and he rolled away from Potter’s embrace. He laid there on the bed that Potter was now also sitting on his back turned to him and his arms wrapped around himself as he folded his legs near his chest.

”I’m sorry for making you do that…” He croaked out. He was certain that Potter would tell him to fuck off now, or tell the whole school what had happened. At least for a brief moment he could pretend that he was Potter’s beloved. He felt tears on his eyes.

”Hey…” came Potter’s voice from over him as Draco still tried to hide from him. He didn’t wanna hear what he had to say about this. He had survived through enough to know that this wouldn’t turn out nicely.

”I know. I should have gone to see…” he started but before he could finish he felt a slight tug at his shoulder as he heard Potter’s voice again.

 

”Please Draco, look at me.” The brunette said softly, trying to coax the stubborn Draco to listen. He obeyed, turning his slightly puffy, steel grey eyes to the man over him whose hands came to rest on his cheeks. They felt comforting, also nice on his cooling skin.

”It’s okay. I’m not mad about it. I know that potion is the worst.” He pulled Draco into a slow and gentle kiss. Nothing heated, just gentle and kind. Draco kissed back. He felt butterflies erupt in his stomach as he looked at Potter with tired eyes. Both of the boys stared at one another and then one voice broke out.

”Stay?” Harry asked. Draco looked at him for a second, then gave a shy nod. Feeling Potter reposition them so that he was snuggled against the brunette’s strong chest. Draco let out a content sigh ready to fall asleep as one last thing broke through the dorm and into his mind.

”I love you Draco… and I may have been the one that hexed you” He heard the Gryffindor say. Draco’s eyes shot open as he looked at the man. His jaw hanging open.

 

”Your gonna pay for that, Potter!” He playfully hit Potter’s chest. “…But I need snuggles first” he admitted, a blush rising to his cheeks. Deciding to deal with the new information on a later date.

The end.


End file.
